Traumatic brain injury (TBI) is reported to be the leading cause of death and disability for children aged 1 to 19 in the United States. Each year in the United States, approximately 30,000 children and youth experience significant disability from TBI as a result of collisions (i.e., automobile, motorcycle, and bicycle), falls, recreational injuries, and firearm incidents. TBI often results in significant and permanent alterations in social, behavioral, physical, and cognitive functioning. Understanding these changes and developing skills for managing the challenges associated with them are essential for long-term positive outcomes for survivors of TBI and their families. The goal of this project is to create a comprehensive educational and training resource for families and caregivers of children with TBI, emphasizing effective strategies for managing the three most common TBI challenges: cognitive, behavioral, and social disabilities. The Phase I project will focus on understanding cognitive changes and on environmental, compensatory, and communication strategies that can mitigate the impact of these changes on daily life. The efficacy of the Phase I prototype program will be evaluated in a within subject pretest-to-posttest study (N=40). Phase II development will expand content to include: (a) educational units on mechanisms of injury and the physical impact on the brain, (b) the effects of TBI on physical, behavioral and psychosocial functioning, (c) strategies for addressing behavioral and psychosocial challenges, and (d) a repeat-visit function. The completed Phase II program will be evaluated in a large-scale randomized trial. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Traumatic brain injury is a leading cause of death and disability in children aged 1-19 in the United States. Each injury is unique, and many result in thinking, learning, emotional, and behavioral complications. Families are ill-equipped to handle these changes. This program offers training regarding the cognitive, behavioral, and social challenges of childhood TBI with the web-based convenience of allowing "anytime/anywhere" learning.